Instinto de Supervivencia
by Suisei Lady Dragon
Summary: Aya acaba de encontrar una "víctima" poco usual en una de sus misiones. Inadvertidamente los Cazadores Blancos caen bajo los poderes mentales de Schuldig. ¿Pero cómo liberarse si ni siquiera el propio telépata parece darse cuenta? Shounen-ai por el


*******  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
*******  
  
Los personajes de Weiss Kreuz pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.  
  
Advertencia: Esto es una especie de yaoi (malexmale relation), aún sin decidirme por cuál pareja.  
  
Nota adicional: Es increíble que nadie haya vuelto a actualizar desde que Kaori lo hiciera hace ya más de un mes. Cada rato me doy la vuelta por aquí y veo que nadie ha vuelto a publicar en esta sección. Por favor, no se desanimen así. Y por cierto, esta historia lleva buen tiempo en mi pc, no he tenido tiempo de continuarla más que lo que va en este capítulo y no sé cuándo pueda volverla a actualizar ya que tengo dos projectos adicionales en proceso en estos momentos. Esto lo hago simplemente porque estoy cansada de ver que nadie ha subido nuevos capítulos, así que por favor!!!! Siquiera digan aquí estoy!!!  
  
*******  
  
Aya traspasó el último cuerpo en el interior del laboratorio. Pronto el lugar estaría en llamas gracias a los explosivos que el resto de su equipo había colocado en el edificio. Sólo faltaba el cuarto de experimentación y podrían regresar a casa. Giró la perilla de la puerta con suavidad, el cuarto estaba completamente a obscuras y una especie de olor a medicamentos y alcohol etílico permeaban el ambiente.  
  
Con su mano enguantada tanteó la pared hasta hallar el interruptor y se preparó para cualquier sopresa... excepto la de encontrar al telépata de Schwartz atado a una camilla. Con su katana en posición de ataque se acercó, al poco tiempo su pose se suavizó.  
  
Schuldig estaba inconsciente, sin más ropas que una bata de hospital y por los moretones que podían verse en los brazos y parte de los muslos había sido inyectado varias veces. Seguramente habían estado experimentando con él. Dudó por unos instantes más antes de acercar su mano al comunicador.  
  
"Omi... tenemos una víctima. Dame diez minutos adicionales y luego activa los explosivos." Sin esperar respuesta cortó los amarres de la cama y se quitó la chaqueta de cuero, envolviéndo en ella la frágil figura y saliendo precipitadamente del laboratorio.  
  
Diez minutos más tarde una potente explosión quebró el silencio nocturno mientras Aya colocaba su carga en el asiento trasero de su auto, Yohji subía al asiento delantero y Ken y Omi se alejaban en la Ducati del jugador de fútbol.  
  
*******  
  
Schuldig despertó con un horrendo dolor de cabeza. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y lo peor era que las voces y pensamientos de varios centenares de personas a la redonda se filtraban a su cabeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se esforzaba por reconstruir sus barreras naturales.  
  
Al cabo de varios minutos se percató de que alguien trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor abrazándolo y acariciando sus cabellos. Algo frío y húmedo se posó en su frente y suspiró complacido al sentir la reconfortante frescura. Aquello sólo significaba una cosa. Ya no se encontraba en aquel laboratorio infernal donde días atrás había sido sorprendido por ex- miembros de Estet. Un suave suspiró escapó de sus labios mientras trataba de acercarse más a la fuente de calor y suavidad que le era ofrecida.  
  
Cuando finalmente logró tener una semblanza de lo que eran sus barreras mentales se aventuró a echar un vistazo a su alrededor. El lugar no era demasiado elegante, pero estaba en perfecto orden y limpio. Aquellos brazos continuaban sujetándolo sin agotarse y Schuldig pensó que sería buena idea ver a quién pertenecían. Trató de voltearse pero el abrazo se volvió más fuerte, impidiéndole moverse.  
  
"Descansa." Fue la única palabra que escuchó, susurrada muy cerca de su oído en un tono suave y conciliador. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y se relajó en los brazos que lo sujetaban. Aquella debía ser la persona que lo había sacado del laboratorio y si a esas alturas no le había hecho daño entonces se encontraba relativamente seguro. Además, sólo le hacía falta descansar un poco y en el momento en que pudiera controlar sus poderes nuevamente los papeles cambiarían.  
  
Volvió a sentir las suaves caricias en su cabello y en su frente, instándolo irremediablemente a un estado de relajación más profunda y sucesivamente al sueño.  
  
*******  
  
"Aya-kun..."  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Por favor."  
  
"Iie."  
  
"¡No es justo! Sólo quiero verlo una vez Aya-kun, por favor."  
  
"Bien. Pero no lo despiertes."  
  
Aya abrió la puerta de su habitación y Omi se escurrió con rapidez al interior. La figura estaba vestida con una de las batas de Yohji, que era la ropa más cercana a su talla. La seda negra contrastaba nítidamente contra la blanca piel y las mangas largas ocultaban los obscuros moretones que marcaban sus brazos. Omi se acercó en silencio hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde al lado de la cabecera.  
  
"Se ve tan sereno." Murmuró y Aya asintió a su vez, sentándose al lado contrario. "¿Qué piensas que estarían haciendo con él en el laboratorio?" Dijo al tiempo que quitaba unos mechones anaranjados del élfico rostro para observarlo mejor.  
  
Aya se encogió de hombros, no tenía la menor idea de lo que habían estado tratando de hacer con el telépata alemán en aquel laboratorio pero de algo sí estaba seguro. Lo habían torturado lo suficiente, la noche anterior se la había pasado gimiendo y murmurando frases incoherentes o en otro idioma y por la forma en que se sujetaba la cabeza debía ser un problema con su telepatía.  
  
"No tengo idea, chibi. Pero ya no importa." Aya sonrió tímidamente. "Lo que importa es que está aquí." Omi le devolvió la sonrisa pero en proporciones épicas.  
  
"Hai." Se inclinó con cuidado sobre Schuldig y le rozó la sien con los labios en un casto beso. "Iré a preparar una sopa para cuando despierte." Aya asintió y el joven salió de su cuarto, él también se puso en pie y observó a Schuldig quien todavía dormía profundamente, calculando que tendría dos o tres horas más antes de que despertara salió de la habitación.  
  
*******  
  
Eran aproximadamente las once de la noche cuando Schuldig despertó. En toda la habitación la única luz que se podía ver eran los números rojos del reloj. Se estiró levemente y sintió dolor de inmediato. Se quedó muy quieto sobre la cama, tratando de descubrir dónde se encontraba y quiénes lo habían sacado del laboratorio. Su telepatía aún estaba algo descontrolada, pero sus barreras estaban más sólidas. Era como un domo de silencio donde no había estado hacía mucho tiempo, su propia mente. No era lo más interesante del mundo, estaba acostumbrado al constante murmullo de los pensamientos ajenos y a estar en el interior de más de una mente a la vez. Pero en esos momentos el silencio era bienvenido, aunque eso significaba que necesitaría usar la forma tradicional para saber dónde se encontraba.  
  
A pesar del dolor se levantó de la cama, no estaba tan maltrecho como para quedar inútil pero le costó, cada paso agravaba una parte de su cuerpo que había sido brutalmente maltratada. Llegó a tientas a la puerta, guiado por la luz que pasaba bajo ella y con mucho cuidado giró la cerradura. Estaba a punto de abrir cuando escuchó voces y se detuvo. Desde el otro lado podían escucharse las voces un tanto apagadas de dos personas.  
  
Schuldig se estremeció al reconocer las voces, eran Abisinio y Bombay. Estaba en la guarida de los Cazadores Blancos... totalmente indefenso y encerrado en una habitación. Sus ojos buscaron en la obscuridad. Pudo distinguir las ventanas, los cristales estaban abajo pero por ellos se filtraba la luz de la ciudad. Se acercó y trató de subir el cristal, sellado, seguramente una precaución. Reclinó la cabeza sobre la fría superficie, tendría que encontrar algo para defenderse.  
  
Nuevamente sus ojos voltearon la habitación hasta que cayeron en un objeto conocido. Se acercó con paso lento y tomó la empuñadura de la katana de Abisinio. Estaba enfundada en su vaina. Lentamente la sacó hasta dejar parte del filo al descubierto. La poca luz de la habitación se reflejó fantasmagórica sobre el metal.  
  
Abisinio no podía ser tan descuidado como para dejar su arma a la vista en su habitación mientras uno de sus mortales enemigos estaba allí, sin restringir y con el potencial de utilizarla. Unos pasos acercándose al otro lado de la puerta lo hicieron voltear y con rapidez se metió bajos las cobijas, colocando la katana justo al lado de su pierna. Escuchó la puerta entreabrirse y varios susurros. Cerró los ojos justo cuando la luz se encendía.  
  
Omi entró a la habitación cargando una bandeja con un tazón de sopa caliente, tras él entró Aya.  
  
"Aún está dormido." Comentó el joven con decepción.  
  
"Déjala sobre la mesa. Si despierta podrá comerla."  
  
"Hai." Omi salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Aya comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse la pijama. Con cuidado se deslizó bajo las cobijas y estaba a punto de voltearse para apagar la luz de la lámpara cuando sintió el metal contra su cuello.  
  
"No te muevas." Le susurró Schuldig al oído. Aya se dejó caer con lentitud sobre la almohada hasta quedar viendo al alemán, con una mano sujetaba la katana contra su cuello mientras se apoyaba en el codo. "Tú me ayudarás a salir de aquí gatito." Le volvió a susurrar entrecerrando los ojos. "Vamos." Aya obedeció, bajándose de la cama sin darle la espalda y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
Caminaron en sincronía hasta la puerta, Aya de espaldas y Schuldig de frente amenazándolo con la katana.  
  
"Los demás deben estar despiertos aún." Murmuró Aya.  
  
"Entonces bajaremos por la ventana."  
  
"Están selladas. Además, no sería práctico escapar en ropa de dormir." Schuldig frunció el ceño con disgusto, el pelirojo tenía razón, adicional a eso, no se sentía tan bien como aparentaba. Las pruebas que le habían realizado en el laboratorio tenían efectos secundarios adversos que se hacían presentes en los momentos más inoportunos. Trató de pensar en otra solución pero su cerebro no parecía querer cooperar. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y dejó escapar un suspiro cansado. Se pasó la mano por los cabellos en un intento por esclarecer sus pensamientos.  
  
Aya lo observó unos instantes y con sumo cuidado se acercó aprovechando el descuido. El telépata parecía estar en algún trance. Con rapidez lo tomó de la muñeca que sujetaba la katana. Schuldig se sobresaltó y gimió ligeramente. Ambas muñecas portaban negras marcas donde había estado sujeto a la camilla en el laboratorio, el esfuerzo por soltarse durante los experimentos lo había lastimado. Soltó la katana de inmediato y trató de retroceder pero Aya no se lo permitió. Con destreza lo volteó y en poco segundos lo tenía sujeto contra su pecho. Schuldig se retorció por un rato hasta que terminó exhausto y jadeando, todo su cuerpo dolorido por el esfuerzo.  
  
"Quédate quieto. No quiero lastimarte más." Le dijo quietamente al pelirojo.  
  
"Déjame ir." Gruñó el alemán con desespero.  
  
"Iie. Estás muy débil aún."  
  
"¿Por qué habría de importarte si lo estoy o no?" Se retorció un poco más y al comprobar que no tenía fuerza suficiente para escapar emitió un gruñido frustrado.  
  
"¿Por qué no descansas un poco más?" Respondió con un resoplido sospechosamente sarcástico. "Omi preparó algo de sopa, aún debe estar caliente."  
  
"Me asombra tanta amabilidad." Aya suavizó levemente el abrazo y reclinó su cabeza sobre el hombro del telépata.  
  
"Necesitas comer algo si deseas tener fuerzas para escapar." Schuldig se quedó quieto, sin saber cómo responder al repentino cambio de actitud. Si pudiera usar su telepatía sabría lo que sucedía en el interior de la mente de Absinio, pero aún no podía controlarla completamente. Trató de safarse nuevamente y Aya lo dejó ir. Se masajeó los brazos al descuido, el joven lo estaba mirando fijamente, por lo que desvió la vista y dio con el tazón de sopa.. Se acercó titubeante y tomó la cuchara, haciendo gran esfuerzo porque no temblara antes de llevársela a la boca. Estaba caliente aún, el chico debía haberla hecho hacía poco. Sintió al joven moverse. En su mano llevaba la katana pero no en su dirección. Lo vio enfundarla nuevamente y dejarla en el lugar donde él la había encontrado.  
  
Schuldig acercó la silla a la mesa y se sentó frente al tazón sin darle la espalda al joven asesino. Aya sólo se acercó a la cama y se sentó a la cabecera esperando pacientemente que Schuldig terminara. Cuando iba por la mitad no pudo seguir comiendo, un leve malestar comenzaba a formarse en su estómago. Miró por otro rato el tazón y decidió que no sería buena idea continuar comiendo, dejando la cuchara en el borde. Se levantó de la silla y de inmediato sintió náuseas. Por un momento trató de contenerse y le pareció que devolvería allí mismo.  
  
"¿Schuldig?" En un segundo el pelirojo estuvo a su lado sosteniéndolo. Lo ayudó a llegar hasta la cama y comenzó a pasarle la mano por la espalda y a quitarle los cabellos de la frente. Al cabo de un rato las náuseas habían pasado y se hallaba cómodamente acurrucado sobre el pecho de uno de sus enemigos. Se preguntó si todo lo que le estaba sucediendo era un sueño o ya la tortura lo había llevado a la locura, pero el calor, el cuidado del que era objeto y la protección que Abisinio le estaba brindando podían más que cualquier razonamiento lógico en esos momentos. Lentamente se sumió en un profundo sueño.  
  
*******  
  
El despertar al día siguiente fue mucho más agradable que el día anterior, el cuerpo le dolía menos y podía sentir sus barreras mentales mucho más fuertes y con ellas su telepatía en control. Estaba solo y al observar el reloj se sorprendió de que fuera pasado el mediodía, casi el atardecer. Tenía que tratar de comunciarse con Crawford y decirle dónde estaba.  
  
Bajó las barreras mentales y un torrente de pensamientos invadió su cabeza. Trató de filtrarlos pero le era muy dificil aún, por lo que al cabo de un rato desistió y puso las barreras en su lugar.  
  
Se levantó, decidido a echarle un vistazo al lugar. Se asomó al pasillo fuera de la puerta y no vio a nadie, aunque le pareció escuchar voces provenientes del comedor. Bajó las escaleras con sumo cuidado hasta llegar a la puerta del comedor. Desde lejos comenzó a observar a los que estaban sentados a la mesa. Balinés simplemente mordisqueaba un emparedado. El joven Bombay comía alegremente mientras que Abisinio bebía tranquilamente una taza de té.  
  
Trató de ubicar a Siberiano pero no alcanzaba a verlo por ninguna parte, cosa que lo preocupó. Quizás el más torpe de los mininos estaba fuera o estaba en otra parte de la casa, debía tener cuidado de no topárselo. Se volteó para retroceder y se detuvo al instante. Una mujer de rizados cabellos rojos y mirada amenazante le apuntaba con un arma.  
  
"Mastermind." Dijo con claridad. El grupo que cenaba en el comedor se tensó de inmediato y toda la atención recayó en las dos figuras cerca de la puerta. "Cazadores Blancos, ¿qué significa esto?" Los tres ocupantes del comedor se habían puesto en pie en posiciones claramente defensivas. "¿Cuándo pensaban informar de la presencia de un Scwharz?" La mujer miró a Omi de forma admonitoria.  
  
El pelirojo retrocedió levemente pero la mujer lo detuvo con el sonido del martillo del arma al posicionarse sobre el barril. "Ni lo intentes." Los hombres se habían movido más cerca de Schuldig, especialmente Abisinio.  
  
"Manx, baja el arma." Le dijo con voz fría el líder de los Cazadores Blancos interponiéndose con paso lento entre ambos.  
  
"Abisinio, será mejor que no te interpongas." Manx se había acercado unos pasos a los dos hombres cuando un repentino golpe en el brazo la hizo tirar el arma. Al voltearse se encontró con Siberiano, que la sujetó de inmediato.  
  
"¡Ken! Suéltame." Gruñó la mujer desconcertada.  
  
"Iie."  
  
"¿Qué les sucede a todos?" Exclamó la peliroja con furia. "¿Por qué hacen esto?" Ninguno le respondió, en cambio, a una órden de Aya, Ken llevó a Manx al sótano, donde la ató y la dejó gruñendo su furia.  
  
"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Aya?" Preguntó Omi  
  
*******  
  
Dugas, preguntas, comentarios, flamas, todo es bienvenido. 


End file.
